gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Manual and Handbook
The EITC Manual & Handbook is a set of rules, guidelines, and other info concerning the duty of all EITC members, lords and soldiers alike. ''All ''members of the EITC are expected to follow these rules. Writing for the EITC Manual & Handbook was originally started by High Lord Jeremiah Garland of the EITC. The author asks though that any current members of the EITC please add and contribute to the rule book, if they know any rules that are approiate for the book. The EITC Manual & Handbook differ from the Edicts of the EITC in the way they are more indepth, descriptive, and additional rules added. Article I: The Oath of Honour Section I: The Oath Itself Upon entry to the East India Trading Company, all new members are required to swear themselves in using the EITC Official Oath of Honour. The Oath was written by Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington, currently leader of the EITC as appointed by Lord Cutler Beckett. The Oath is as follows: "I, __________ pledge my enternal loyalty to the East India Trading Company, and to its Lord Marshal. I promise to bear the title "Black Guard" proudly, as an elite officer of the East India Trading Company. I promise to protect my title, my fellow soldiers, my company, my king, and my Lord Marshal TO THE DEATH. I, ________ promise to follow the Edicts of the EITC, as a proud and honorable soldier, forever." Section II: Understanding the Oath After reciting the Oath of Honour to an EITC officer or British Parliamentary Member, from that moment forward, the new arrival is then sworn into loyalty to the EITC for life. From then on, everything done is dedicated to the EITC. In a brief paraphrase of the Oath, one does not only pledge loyalty to the company in itself, but all those within, as well as affiliations. By reciting the Oath, one is responsible for not only themselves now, but also every single one of their fellow EITC comrades, their commanding officers, the Council of the Elders, the High Lords, the Lord Marshal, the British Crown and the royal family, the British Empire, the British fatherland, and the dedication to the destruction of all enemies of those stated. One is expected to protect said people with their own life, and to never surrender in battle. For as long as one lives, this will always be true. Finally, the most important concept to come from the Oath is, as the name suggests, honor. One is encouraged, if not required to bare their title with pride, and to do the same with the company. One should never talk of the company in a negative way, as this shows lack of pride and honor. Section III: Putting the Oath to Action Once one fully understands the concept of the Oath of Honour, it is his/her full responsibility to put the Oath into action, in order to fulfil their duty as a member of the East India Trading Company. In order to fulfil the job of protecting all people mentioned in Section II, one must protect these clients until death. During battle, or any other life-threatening moment, one enlisted to fight for the EITC must always be on the defense, rather than carelessly charging the enemy. Recall that by taking the Oath, one is responsible for the lives of many others, in addition to their own. By aimlessly charging into combat, one is not only putitng their own life on the line, but also many others, as each soldier is highly relied on by others. Therefore, excessive fighting on enemy grounds is a violation of the Oath, as it is risky for yourself and others. Instead, one should attack the enemy when directed by their commanding officer, when the whole army is present. Unless directed otherwise, all soldiers must protect themselves, and each other. To put honor into use for the EITC, one is encouraged to advertise the EITC to others. By spreading word of the EITC, recurring on a healthy basis, and always enthusiastically doing other proud deeds for the EITC, one is not only doing benefits for the EITC, but showing what pride and honor they have for their title. On the contrary, if one fails to advertise the EITC, lacks the ability to recruit, almost never does deeds for the EITC, and overall speaks poorly of the EITC, they are in violation of the Oath, and are highly frowned upon. Section IV: Violation of the Oath As stated in Sections I and II, once the Oath is recited, the speaker is from then on sworn to loyalty to the EITC. If one violates the Oath in anyway, there can be consequences. Depending on how seriously the code is violated can determind the punishment. For example, breaking a minor rule such as being out of uniform without a cause is much different than something serious like attempted assassination on a superior. Below is some examples of punishments, in accordance to the acts: *Misdemeanor: No expulsion from EITC, just a light warning and reminder. Given when one breaks a minor and less serious act, such as being out of uniform for too long, failing to follow a small order from a commanding officer, or calling a superior by an incorrect or no title. *Minor Offense: No expulsion from EITC (usually), just a heavy warning and small punishment. Given when one breaks a moderate rule, such as insulting a fellow soldier or commanding officer once or twice in a joking manner, failing to follow a more serious order from a commanding officer, or lack of respect. *Major Offense: Brief suspencion from the EITC. Given when one breaks a more serious rule, such as rude or serious insults to a fellow soldier or commanding officer, failing to take any orders at all from anyone (even the Lord Marshal), or claiming a title larger than the one one currently has. *Dishonourable Discharge: Permanent expulsion from the EITC. Given when one breaks a very serious rule, such as arguing with a superior to a ridiculous and excessive extent, attempted assault on a fellow soldier or commanding officer out of anger, or lying about a serious matter or important information. *Undesirable Actions Discharge : Permanent expulsion from the EITC, and branded an enemy of the EITC until death. Given to those who threaten the existance of the EITC, in ways such as conspiracy or plotting with an enemy of the EITC, attempted assassination of the Lord Marshal or any members of the Council of Elders, or forming a rebellion within the EITC. The EITC Ranking System ~~ THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED! PLEASE ONLY ADD IF YOU ARE A LORD OF THE EITC, BUT PLEASE NOTE THAT AS AUTHOR OF THIS PAGE, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMOVE ANYTHING, UNLESS IT COMES FROM THE LORD MARSHAL! ~~ - High Lord Jeremiah Garland Category:Fan Creations